It is well known that manual removal of snow from driveways, walkways, roofs and other places is labor intensive. Perhaps the most widely used tool for manual snow removal is the snow shovel. Use of a snow shovel requires a significant effort because the snow is lifted off of the ground and thrown from the shovel. As a result, shoveling snow can result in lower back strain. A number of more ergonomic variants on the basic snow shovel design are known. However, the basic technique of lifting and throwing the snow has not changed significantly. Various hand plows for pushing snow along the ground are also known. Further, various large scoops for dragging a load of snow along the ground are known. However, these devices do not easily permit one to load snow at less than the full depth on a given surface. Further, the relatively great amount of surface area in contact with the ground tends to increase friction.